


Snips

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: A place for any one-shots and offcuts of mine to be gathered together.These have all been posted to Tumblr previously.





	1. Wherever you lead

**Author's Note:**

> Snip #1: Panicked/Accidental Confession
> 
> – (about 800 words, written in about 1hr, more accidental than panicked.)

Noctis squints up at Ignis. “But you’re… tall.”

“Is that important?”

“No, I – well, kinda? I dunno, girls are gonna be shorter than me.”

Ignis lets out this faint, irritated huff, but Noctis has learned to catalogue the huffs and sighs that Ignis produces, and this one’s not _actually_ that irritated.

“But, I mean,” Noctis adds, “if you’re cool with it, then sure, I could do with more practise. As it is, I’m gonna trip all over my own feet at the ball.”

“Despite the finest tutors known to Lucis.” Ignis smiles, and holds out a hand. “Come, then. A waltz.”

Closed position is easy enough, for two friends who aren’t uncomfortable with contact; Ignis’s hand on Noctis’s shoulder, Noctis’s hand on his waist, and their other hands joined lightly. Ignis hums the beat out loud, one-two-three, and they begin to move, in clockwise turns. Noctis concentrates on the core instructions: don’t trip over your feet, don’t trip over your partners feet, don’t stare at your feet, and smile.

“Good,” Ignis says, and his fingers tighten on Noctis’s shoulder. “Closed change?”

Noctis nods; right foot, then sideways, then bring the feet together, and then you’re spinning the other way. Ignis follows the movement easily, far more fluidly than Noctis’s steps, and gives him an approving nod as they sway into the first reverse turn.

“And again?”

Left foot first this time, and then sideways, feet together, and into the clockwise spins again. Noctis lets out a relieved sigh as they complete the first spin; he always stumbles in the left change, for some reason, but this time it just worked.

“Perfect,” Ignis says, and he looks pleased. “That’s enough to get you through the first few dances, isn’t it?”

“Well, if I can keep it up, sure.”

“You’ll do fine.”

Six bars, and that’s the usual timing, so when Ignis inclines his head in invitation he goes into another closed change, right-sideways-together-and-spin, and grins. “When’d you learn to follow, anyway?”

“I thought it would come in handy,” Ignis says.

Noctis supposes it has, so he can’t argue. Still, they’d look odd to onlookers, Ignis taller and broader across the shoulders than Noctis but following his lead as elegantly as any girl would.

The left closed change goes smoothly again, and this time Ignis’s smile seems softer, more amused. “Up for a challenge, Noct?”

“Oh, god.”

“Hesitation change?”

Noctis has learnt this, and after a few more spins he nods his readiness to try it. Right foot, then sideways with left, then together, then left foot _back_ , heel pull, then together again, and the combination means they can change direction in theory but in practise it means Noctis just pulls them back into safe clockwise spins, using his hand on Ignis’s waist to pull Ignis into that. It’s a relief that he completed the change without kicking himself in the ankle, but his arm position was atrocious and his tutor’d be complaining about how both are important.

Ignis chuckles. “A for effort, but perhaps only a C for execution.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It’s not important.”

It isn’t, really – he’ll be dancing with a few well-trained noble girls at the balll and they won’t expect him to do more than turn and reverse – but Noctis sighs nevertheless. “I bet you’re a good lead too,” he grumbles, because Ignis is always too perfect at this sort of thing.

“I’m happy to follow, in all honesty.”

“Yeah?”

Ignis’s eyes are distant behind his glasses, as they continue to spin in easy natural turns. “I’d follow you forever, Noct.”

The words send a little thrill up Noctis’s spine. “You mean it?”

Ignis’s eyes snap into focus, suddenly. “Mean – oh. Oh.” He drops Noctis’s hand, abruptly, the dance coming to a stop. “I merely meant, as your advisor.”

“Oh.”

Ignis stares at him for a long few seconds, and then withdraws his hand from Noctis’s waist and steps backwards. “Well. I believe you have the basic–”

“Ignis.” Noctis takes a small, deliberate step forward, suddenly certain Ignis meant a lot more than ‘as your advisor’. “I’ll lead anywhere you want me to.”

“…I, ah–”

Noctis reaches out a hand, and takes Ignis’s. He pulls it back, rests it on his own waist, and moves his hand to Ignis’s shoulder. They’re reversed, now, and he joins his right hand with Ignis’s left and lifts them into position. “Or, if you like, you can lead, and I’ll follow.”

Ignis’s hand, on Noctis’s waist, tightens, pulls Noctis in closer. “Is that what you’d prefer?”

“Right now it is.”

It’s so simple, then, lifting his chin, meeting Ignis’s mouth with his own. No practise needed for this, no complex moves to memorise. Noctis doesn’t care who leads or follows, really.

But it’s the best dance he’s _ever_ danced.


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing The Stars Reflected involved a fair bit of cutting and rewriting along the way. Cut from chapter 14 for length and framing reasons: the ‘morning’ directly after the end of chapter 13.
> 
> I still have it, so here, have 1k of chopped-out porn.

Noctis wakes, slowly. He’s warm, and naked, and there’s someone else in the bed, their arm beneath him. He lifts his head, cautiously, as memory fills in the details.

Ignis is asleep, and even in the dim light Noctis can see those little creases between his eyebrows as if Ignis is frowning at his own dreams. Noctis lifts the corner of the sheet, so he can see more; Ignis, naked to the waist, his legs curled up behind Noctis’s, the arm that isn’t beneath Noctis tucked in between them.

Noctis turns, as carefully as he can, to face Ignis, to inspect him more closely.

Narrow eyebrows, that Noctis is fairly certain Ignis trims or plucks or something to keep them so neat. Straight eyelashes, quite short really. Long high-bridged nose, lips that are full and kind of girlish despite the fact that Ignis doesn’t really have a face that is remotely girly. Noctis considers for a moment longer. Is it cheesy to wake him up like – ah, but it’s Ignis. He’s the king of cheesy romance, right?

He kisses Ignis.

It’s quite a long kiss, and Ignis is definitely awake by the time it’s over, one hand lifted and splayed out along Noctis’s jawline. It feels good, like it’s there to stop Noctis from leaving, not that Noctis would want to.

“Good morning,” Ignis says, a very lazy smile on his face.

It’s dark, and Noctis is sure he only slept a few hours at most. “Is it morning already?”

“Well,” and Ignis cranes his neck to look past Noctis, “only barely. Half past midnight.”

“Good.” Noctis, aiming to make it as casual as possible, slides his hand down Ignis’s chest and stomach, to the button of his suit trousers. “You’re still kinda dressed, you know.”

Ignis rolls onto his back. “So I am.”

Huh. Noctis guesses that means it’s up to him to undress Ignis the rest of the way. He manages to get Ignis’s fly button undone with one hand, and that means he can slide his hand inside.

Where Ignis is, to his surprise, already fully hard, startlingly hot and solid through his underwear. At the contact, Ignis tips his head back onto the pillows, lets out a little pleased sigh.

“What do you want me to do?” Noctis asks, because a hint would be nice right about now.

“Whatever you like.”

“No, whatever you like.” Noctis squeezes, gently. “I’m open to suggestions, Specs.”

“Undress me?”

That’s not a difficult job; Ignis lifts his hips to help Noctis slide the trousers and briefs off, and when Ignis pointedly lifts his foot Noctis tugs off the black dress socks too. It leaves Ignis naked, which really should make Noctis feel less self-conscious about his own nudity but instead makes him feel a bit, well. Inadequate. Ignis has more muscle, longer legs, broader shoulders, is – well, Noctis isn’t quite sure, but he thinks Ignis is a little bit bigger there, too. Noctis feels like a boy next to him, like this.

Well. At least he can act like he’s a grown-up, pretend it doesn’t matter. He settles himself between Ignis’s knees and grins, aiming for easy confidence. “How do you want me?”

“Just your hands,” Ignis says, and he stretches out all long limbs and skin and laziness, seemingly unbothered by being naked and hard in front of Noctis. “For now.”

That’s simple enough, even if it’s a weird angle. And Ignis makes a really good sound at being touched, little gulping gasps as if he can’t breathe right when he’s having a good time, turning his head and making huffing noises into his own arm. It’s a hell of a turn-on, it turns out, making Ignis lose his poise and articulacy just by touching him.

“Wait,” Ignis says, after a while. “Just… ” and he turns a bit, fumbles opens his bedside drawer, and then takes out a tube of something. Oh. Lotion, probably. Yeah, Noctis thinks, that’d be good. Noctis reaches out, snags it as Ignis gets back into his stretched-out, hands-off position. The tube contains lube rather than just lotion, Noctis realises, actually meant for basically this exact thing, and it feels somehow wetter than the stuff he’s used in the past. He squeezes out a small amount, hands the tube back, and tries again.

Oh. Ignis makes a deeper noise, this time when Noctis slides his hand upwards, and it’s a lot easier to jerk him off like this, long slippery strokes. Noctis gets really into it, plays around a little because everything seems basically to be good to Ignis but some stuff is better; harder, looser, slower, seeing what makes Ignis’s eyes flutter open and what makes Ignis dig his ass back into the bed and moan. In the end, Ignis wordlessly gasps something that Noctis can’t quite make out, his knees digging into Noctis’s thighs, and then he spills out messily all over Noctis’s hand.

Holy shit, Noctis thinks. He’s just made Ignis come, and already part of his brain is going, over already? Because watching Ignis get off at his touch might – and Noctis thinks this with some astonishment – actually be even better than having Ignis get him off.

Ignis has hand-wipes in the same drawer the lube was in, because, Noctis thinks with amusement, he’s Ignis and he just does. It’s useful, though, because after cleaning up and dropping the wipes into the bin, Ignis doesn’t insist they go wash properly or anything, he just pulls Noctis back into the bed and rubs the back of his knuckle against the base of Noctis’s slightly diminished erection.

“Hmm,” Ignis says, and he’s all rough-voiced and it’s maybe the sexiest thing Noctis has heard ever, “and what would you like?”

“Anything,” Noctis says, and then glances over at the tube on the bedside table. “What I just did to you?”

It turns out the lube feels really good on Noctis’s cock too, slick and messy and Ignis keeps kissing him and his other hand is pressing that sweet spot behind Noctis’s balls that always makes things feel a bit more intense, and yet somehow it’s still almost surprising how hard and shocking his orgasm feels.

Afterwards, as Ignis cleans up, Noctis reconsiders. Okay. Having Ignis get him off is very good too. Maybe it’s even equal to getting Ignis off.

Tiring, though. How can Ignis not be half-asleep after coming?

“Staying here?”

“Issat okay?”

Ignis pulls the bedding up, over them, tucking his knees up behind Noctis’s. “Very much so.”

“Then yeah.”

“Goodnight, then, Noct.” Ignis presses a kiss to the side of Noctis’s neck, which feels faintly ticklish, and then the light goes out.

“G'night–”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead-ends: A quick porny Ignoct ficlet, just for writing practise.

Altissia is possibly the most confusing place Ignis has ever tried to navigate. Bridges lead to locked doors; staircases end in pretty but useless balconies, and alleys frequently lead directly onto the edges of canals.

"Again?"

Ignis frowns at the water. There are steps down into the murky depths, as if that's a useful path to take. "Yes."

"My phone map said there should be a bridge."

Ignis leans out, looks along the canal to the left and right. "There is, but evidently only if we were twenty metres to the south."

"Swim it?"

Ignis snorts and turns back. Noctis is leaning against the alleyway wall. The lights from the bridge are such that he's fully in the shadows, only just visible.

"Or..." and Noctis pushes himself up, with his shoulder, "we give up on getting back to the hotel."

"Noct."

"What?" Noctis's smile is sly. "We're only here because we were in a hurry."

"Well, I--"

And then Noctis has his hand, and is pulling Ignis back into the shadows. "C'mon. Right here." Ignis's hand is guided down, to where Noctis is still discernably hard. "Nobody'll see."

That's possibly even true; this bit of Altissia is quiet, residential, dimly lit, and this particular passage leads nowhere useful.

"C'mon" and Noctis's breath is hot and damp against Ignis's mouth, "at least kiss me."

And it's impossible to resist him in this mood. Ignis closes the distance, pushes Noctis back against the wall, crushes their mouths together. Noctis still tastes of the hot sweet cocktail they'd drunk after dinner, rich on the tongue and warming for the blood. Hands fist in Ignis's hair, keep him from pulling away until he's so addled by desire he doesn't much care that they're technically in public.

The canals carry sound with ease; they hear the merry noise of revellers passing across the bridge to their north, and freeze until the sound passes.

As the footsteps and voices fade, Noctis's mouth shifts, fixes on Ignis's throat, that perfect spot below his jaw which always makes him arch into it. Noctis's hands move, slide down, cupping and caressing. Ignis just barely keeps his cool enough not to moan aloud.

"I can wait," Noctis says, a purr from below Ignis's ear. "But maybe you can't."

And with that, the Crown Prince of Lucis sinks to his knees in front of Ignis there in the alleyway. Ignis makes a futile grab at Noctis's shoulders, a shred of propriety remaining, but then he makes the mistake of looking down.

Noctis is there, looking up at Ignis, hands framing the bulge in Ignis's trousers, his expression sultry and knowing. "Let me," he says, and Ignis just nods helplessly.

The zipper sounds obscenely loud in the quiet, and then Ignis's cock is bared to the surprisingly cool night air for just a few moments before Noctis huffs a warm stream of breath onto it.

"Please," Ignis mouths.

He gets a pleased grin in response, and then Noctis takes Ignis in hand and mouth. It always surprises Ignis how eager Noctis is for this act, how he closes his eyes and devotes himself in what looks like an act of worship. Ignis tries to watch for as long as he can, mapping the swirls of Noctis's tongue to the hollowing and filling of his cheeks, enjoying the tightening pulls of Noctis's hands, until finally the pleasure slams his eyelids shut. It becomes a battle to stay upright, to not sink down under Noctis's attention, to keep himself from vocalising his delight.

"Hnn," and Noctis lifts his mouth away, though his hand stays steady and firm. "God, I love that, I can taste when you're getting close, you know that?"

Words are a hard task to master. "Is that so?"

"Gets me close myself."

Ignis forces his eyes open; Noctis's trousers are open, his other hand working at himself in tandem with the movements on Ignis's cock.

"Mind if I--"

"Please."

Noctis dips his head back down, and for a moment that's Ignis's splendid view: Noctis's hand on his own cock, Noctis's mouth around Ignis's cock -- and then he can't watch any more, tips his head back to rest against the wall. He lifts a hand to stifle his own gasps, hears the way Noctis's breathing turns harsh, can feel the change in the tension of Noctis's mouth and hand as Noctis comes and lets that push him over.

Noctis swallows around him eagerly, and when Ignis pulls himself carefully away Noctis licks at the come on his lower lip in a movement so unconsciously sexy that it makes Ignis give in and crumple to his knees to kiss this beautiful man again.

"Mmf," Noctis says, and shoves Ignis away, and then makes a faint tsking noise. "You knelt in exactly the wrong spot, ugh."

Oh. Ignis looks down at where his trousers are smearing in sticky residue, and shrugs. "Right now I don't care."

"You will later." But Noctis's eyes are alight with that sleepy, perfect glee he gets after orgasm. "Back at the hotel."

Ignis feels a dawning suspicion. "Which is?"

"Oh, back that way, two blocks over, then across the bridge. Pretty easy walk."

Of course.

Noctis kisses him again, and then bumps their noses together. "C'mon. Let's go get you out of these filthy clothes."

"Gladly."


	4. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2018, Day 4 Timed Quest Prompt: Strategy "meetings".

It's their code.

Ignis is Noctis's advisor. This has been drilled into Noctis's head over and over, ever since they were children. Ignis's strategies, when they were younger, were simple ones, about homework and toys and food and how best to sneak out.

Noctis has always been drawn to clear skies, moonless nights. That hasn't changed in the past decade and a half.

"Strategy meeting, Specs," Noctis says, sticking his head into the tent, where Ignis is already getting ready for bed.

"Right now?"

"It's perfect, c'mon."

Gladio snorts, from behind his book. "'Strategy'. You believe them, blondie?"

"Nope." Prompto grins. "I mean, you'd think they'd ask us to help."

"Only if either of you had anything salient to add to discussions of tactics." Ignis tugs his shoes back on. "As things stand, I think we'll plan our battles just fine without your input."

Outside, the weather is crisply cold. If the temperature stays like this, there'll be ice before morning. Noctis is at one edge of the haven, his neck craned upwards, and there's no possible way his jacket can be sufficient. Ignis is used to this, by now, and steps in close, tucks half of his blanket around Noctis's shoulders. Noctis's reaction is to lean, resting just fractionally against Ignis's closest arm.

"Should I read back the minutes of our last meeting?" Ignis asks, wryly amused.

"Shh. Just look at that."

Ignis does, glancing upwards at a sky that dazzles. So many stars. It's possible to trace the shape of their galaxy on nights like this, fathoming it from the patterns and the density of the stars. It's humbling to think of the scale involved, akin to being suddenly aware that the warmth of the Sun comes from millions of miles away.

It still merits only the briefest look, before Ignis rests his eyes on a finer sight: Noctis's enraptured and upturned face.

"Being out here, I thought… you know, I thought I'd get sick of them."

"The stars?"

"Mm-hmm."

Ignis can understand that. "And yet."

"They're fixed. Something that doesn't change. They don't care about us. They go on burning." Noctis looks at Ignis, then, smiles. "Constant. Like you."

"I'm hardly as immutable as the stars." Ignis checks over his shoulder, then decides he doesn't care even if their comrades are watching, and lets his arm slide around Noctis's waist. "Just look at me now. Back in Insomnia I'd never have dreamt of going days without a proper shower."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Of course."

"It's so strange, though. What are we even doing out here, city boys like us?" Noctis lifts a hand, rubs the back of it along his own jawline. Even Noctis has a trace of stubble now, enough to make a faint rasping sound when he scratches at it. "I'm too soft for all this camping. I need baths. Beds. Videogames. Sofas. Vending machines."

Ignis tips his head, presses a soft kiss to Noctis's temple. "All the same, I think you'd miss the skies, now."

"Perhaps I would."

A just-audible chuckle from the tent pulls Ignis's attention back; they're not really alone, and while he's fully aware that Gladio and Prompto _know_ about them, he'd rather not give them a show. "Come on, before we both freeze. The stars will still be there tomorrow."

"And you? You'll still be here too?"

"Always."

Audience or not, Ignis isn't going to stop Noctis when he goes on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Guys? _Get a room_ , geez."

"And tomorrow," Ignis says, pulling back and very deliberately not looking towards the tent, "you and I are going to have some _serious_ discussions about finances -- perhaps we can slice our motel bills by making unnecessary companions _sleep in the damned car_."

Noctis laughs, and lets Ignis tow him back towards the tent.

Their codes have never needed to change. Some things just don't need to. But anything that does, well, Ignis will learn to take it in his stride.

Anything, for the wonder that is Noctis.


End file.
